Innocence in the sparkling stars
by Kamirashi
Summary: Germany is removed from the battle feild to work in a concentration camp, For once he know what the feeling of love is it but how could it possible be a person such as this one?
1. Chapter 1

Left, Right, Left, Right. It was the same thing everyday for the German, listening to his boots crunch in the dirt or snow depending on the seasons. Standing firm and tall it seemed he was unbreakable. That's why he was usually sent out into battle but for some odd reason his boss, Hitler, decided to make him work at the concentrate camp. Maybe it was some sort of odd break. He wouldn't have to run around as much. At least he didn't think so.

Ludwig stopped his jog with his other comrades, after this he left and went to his apartment to get his things and drive off into the night to the next German base. Gripping the stirring wheel he turned lightly into the base and signed in to his apartment.

The German dropped his luggage onto the floor causing the thump to bounce of the small apartment walls. The place looked run down and not as nice as most of the places he stayed at but he could deal. The German's blue eyes slid to the bed that rest near the wall. Flopping on the bed he undid his tie and looked up at the ceiling, squinting and staring into space. Turning on his side he fell asleep wondering what his new job would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig pulled on his boots and laced them together tightly while peering out into the early sunrise. Standing up he walked out of his room and headed near the concentration camp. The German knew that the torn down rusty place wasn't to far away, besides a little stroll couldn't hurt his exercising routines. His new job would cut into all his time so this would probably be the only spare time he had.

Germany arrived standing outside the metal gate that began to rust from the lack of care. They opened up and he walked in rather slowly, enough to catch a glimpse of what he would have to deal with. From far away his blue eyes traced overly thin people in rags doing some hard slave labor. Peeling his eyes away it was something he really didn't want to see. He walked in the door to see a few other German soldiers staring up at him. They smiled and greeted him. "Why hello Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Ludwig put on a fake smile. "Hello there," pausing he quickly asked. "What task would you like me to perform?"

The man who must've been the boss just laughed heartily. "A hard worker I see, ready to work on the first day. Ah, Hitler loves soldiers like you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I was sent by our fuehrer." Ludwig answered.

"Hm, not even questioning why either?" He cocked his head asking.

"I am needed where I am sent." Ludwig said back staring at the man's grayish blue eyes.

The man smiled and shook his head. 'The perfect soldier,' he thought. 'He's of the Aryan race, does as he's told without question, and appears to be very strong and a great fighter.' Looking up at the German man he answered. "Watch over the woman of this camp. You'll need to trade out with another man."

Ludwig nodded and headed to replace the man as he walked off. Looking at the poor starving people. Seeing there sad face, these people once had hope.

'This will be my hardest job ever.' He thought to himself scanning the people. He stopped immediately to a girl who was smiling cheerfully. The young woman had long black hair that stopped at her mid back. Her coal eyes didn't seem dark and gloomy like most but luminous and cheerful like the shinning sun.

The young woman looked over smiling and waved cheerfully. Germany drawn back in surprise didn't know what to do.

"Hey wieder an die Arbeit Jude! ("Hey get back to work Jew!") a demanding shout was heard from behind Ludwig. The girl immediately went back to working. Ludwig looked back to see the same man he met earlier coming forward. Ludwig immediately turned around to salute his new boss. The men saluted him back and smiled. "You have no idea how to do this job do you?"

Frowning the German nodded. "Sadly I do not."

The man just smiled. "Alright allow me teach you Ludwig Beilschmidt." They turned to look out at the people that were suffering. "You're suppose to watch over these lovely young ladies make sure they're doing their job and if their not you may punish them anyway you like." Ludwig squinted in disapproval hoping he didn't see it. The man continued not noticing. "Later on they will be sent to the "showers"." He put quotations over the showers part as a secret code. Not knowing what this secret codeword meant he figured he'd find out later. The man turned to see his confused face and laughed. "You'll see soon in about an hour precise."

Nodding Ludwig saluted him. "Thank you sir."

Saluting back he finished with one last sentence before leaving. "Don't worry Ludwig, you may be confused and lost now but you'll find that you're job becomes less of a challenge then battling on a field."

The rest of the Nazi's day was spent watching woman at work in the fields. None of them disobeyed orders or ceased at work. A siren began to wail and they immediately dropped there tools to look up. Some looked curious, others terrified. Assuming that was the siren for the "Showers" he ordered them to gather there weapons and put them where all the supplies was held in a little shed that was broken down.

The prisoners stood in straight rows, Germany was selected to stand with the other Nazi's. The boss went up to him. "For now pick out at least four to enter the showers." Germany saluted him and looked over at the people checking to see who needed it the most. Walking over he chose a small child. A woman who must've been his mother immediately took hold of her child and tried pulling him away from Germany. The german looked back in full surprise wondering what was wrong. The mother looked on the edge of dears and began to beg in Polish tongue. "Prosimy o nie! Nie moje dziecko!" ("Please no! Not my baby!") Two soldiers rushed forward holding the tearful woman back as she screamed. The child reached out his hand and began to wail. Completely stunned the German froze.

"Ludwig Beilshcmidt!" His boss's voice boomed from afar. "Take the child over here we'll escort him out."

The man obeyed without questioning and then quickly picked out a few more people except this time ones that were older. After that he followed the group into the back to find the showers. They were normal like any other, just more rusty and unsanitary. Their boss demanded them inside, the people obeyed without even fighting back. The look on their face disturbed Germany though. Their confused masks, their fearful masks; it was disturbing to even look them in the eye.

The people walked in and two soldiers quickly shut the door. A little noise was heard and the screams flew out into the air. Germany's eyes widened.

"These are the showers," His boss announced smiling with pride. "This beautiful machine is used to suffocate our prisoners. We wouldn't want to be over populated now would we?"

Standing with disbelief the only thought that flew through Germany's head was. 'That was a child I led in there."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day dragged on to the German. Constantly the thought of his wrong doing was nagging at him and taking parts of him away. His energy began to lower but he continued to drag on through the day doing the best he could do. Looking that same woman in the eye though, it was like peering into the eyes of a mother deer when you just put a bullet through its baby.

Avoiding the glances that he was given he watched them silently making sure they were doing their work.

"You didn't mean to kill that child, did you?" A voice came from the side of him.

Turning Germany saw that same girl from before with the raven black hair and coal eyes. Her smile was thin and her skin was slightly dirty but he could picture that she once was very pale. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You should be getting to work, you're lucky I'm letting you off like this."

The girl smiled. "You're different, you're not like the others." pausing she continued. "Unlike the others you aren't a very violent man; you're just doing your job. You were unaware of those gas chambers; that's why you took a child."

Germany looked down a little ashamed. The Jewish girl bit her lip and lifted up his face. "Hey it's ok, that was a mistake. Everyone makes one."

Slightly irritated and confused by her behavior he pulled away, leaving him in shock. Most people never touched him in such a kind and caring way, no one. His blue eyes peered into her coal as he cleared his throat to say. "Get back to your work; you'll get yourself into a heap of trouble. That's the last thing someone like you needs."

The Jewish girl just cocked her head still keeping her cheerful sunny atmosphere. "Everyone is suffer, not just the Jewish." This statement drew Germany back once more as he continued listening. "The soldiers are, the Polish, the gypsy's, the homosexuals, everyone is suffering Mr. Beildershmit; not just the Jewish." Turning she went to go back to her work before Ludwig called out to her.

"Hey Mrs., what's your name?"

The girl turned around smiling. "Heidi Eliad, nice to meet you Ludwig Beildershmit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Such a nice young girl." The German thought as he lay in bed staring up at the olive green cracked ceiling, "It's a shame someone so innocent and kind is stuck in a camp."

"My name is Heidi Eliad nice to meet you Ludwig Beildershmit ." Her words echoed through out his head repeatedly.

Leaning up, Ludwig pressed his forehead against his folded fingers. Sighing with frustration he growled. "No Ludwig, the Jew is in there for a reason. Hitler wouldn't command all those prisoners to be cooped up in there without a reason."

He laid back on the bed squinting with his fair eyebrows pressed forward. "The woman is trying to seduce you for freedom."

Ludwig loathed the very thought of being used. For once a little bit of hope fluttered within the German from Heidi's small acts of kindness. Now it was shattered into oblivion and labeled as nothing.

The German closed his eyes and went down a long road of restless sleep.

Waking up the next morning he was affected by last night's power. Ludwig struggled to force himself awake and his mind was wondering off from a dream he could vaguely remember last night. Sipping the coffee he pursued at trying to remember last night's dream. His blue glass gems peering ahead in a possessed like manner. Ludwig tried to unlock the silver lock that hid the golden treasure, his memory.

Twisting and turning bit by bit the wheels efforts were beginning to prevail.

The Jewish girl stood there, her form sickly thin and her body covered in grunge. Little speckles of blood left traces on her soft face and beautiful clothing. Ludwig looked down at his hands, they were also covered in red velvet.

"Wie fühlt es sich?" she asked (How does it feel?)

"Exscuse mich?" The german was confused by her question. (exscuse me)

Pausing she blinked and continued. "Um in völliger Verwirrung leben?" (to live in complete confusion?) Ludwig kept queit, peering at Maria in a state of complete misinterpretation. "Sie nehmen Bestellungen von einem Mann, die völlig unangemessen ist, haben Sie keine Ahnung, warum du bist stationiert, um nach einem Campingplatz suchen, wenn Sie eine wunderbare Kämpfer, die Sie nicht verstehen, warum diese Gefangenen hier sind, und Sie nicht verstehen, wie und warum dieser Krieg tatsächlich begann. " ("You take orders from a man that is completely unreasonable, you have no idea why you're stationed to look after a camp when you're a wonderful fighter, you don't understand why these prisoners are here, and you don't understand how or why this war actually started.")

Squinting he looked to the side frowning rather ashamed. "Das ist nicht wahr, ist meine Absicht, ohne zu hinterfragen, zu dienen." ("That's not true, my purpose is to serve without questioning.")

Hiedi looked up at him and for the longest time held his gaze with such sadness and asked. "Warum bist du dann dient für den falschen Zweck?" ("Then why are you serving for the wrong purpose?")

Either the dream ended or that was all Ludwig could remember. He sat there motionless for a moment before those blue eyes caught an espy of the time. Raising up he quickened his pace and went to work.

Ludwig stood there leaning agains the wall and staring blankly at the working figured. He could see but couldn't. He was breathing but it didn't seem it. It was as if he was actually dead when in reality he was just wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Good morning ." The familar voice chimed out.

The German stared at her not uttering a reply or a gesture. He would get in trouble for such an act. It didn't faze the girl one bit though, she continued walking to her work destination.

Ludwig eyed Heidi suspiciously through the passing hours. He counldn't take his eyes off the girl. Occasionally the jew would look up to see his serious cold blue eyed stare. But she just gave a soft smile and looked away.

‚'There's something odd about that girl.' Ludwig couldn't help but keep his mind focused on Heidi. ‚She shows complete kindness even though she's surrounded by hatred. The girl is a brick wall that can't be destroyed. It's as if she's pretending everything around her is fake, invisible like a ghost.'

"Ludwig," a voice called out to him. He immediatly turned to his boss who was standing there staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come back to Earth already, the prisoners are gone." Ludwig looked around to see that he was right and blushed lightly with embarassment. The man paid no mind and said. "Come on you get a lunch break while they are eating then you can go back to watching them. Besides I need to talk to you."

The german obeyed and followed the man to the head-coorders. He got his lunch and sat down across the table from the man who was waiting their patiently.

"Beildershmit today you'll have to have duty of nightwatch. You must pay very close attention to the cabin's the woman sleep in. If any attempt at escape you must shoot them down. You also have to pay close attention to make sure they aren't up to anything." The man said after he finished a bite of his food. "Will that be alright for you, there's no spacing off in this job."

Ludwig nodded silently and thought. 'Wonderful I wonder how this will turn out.'


	5. Chapter 5

A turn to the left, firm stomp, next we shall spin right around gracefully. Eine, zwei, drei, STOP, now turn and repeat; these were common steps to being a soldier. If you were wonderful and very well known for pacing this was the job for you.

As for Ludwig, for once his job didn't seem so boring. So many thoughts dwelled and mingled in his head it was beginning to be rather aggravating. He tried and tried but the thoughts were sewn to his head. There was no way to fight them back.  
"Psst," he heard a small noise reach out for his attention. "Beilderschmit." Ludwig turned to see the Jewish girl hanging from the window of her cell. Her dark beautiful eyes shinned like any blue eyed German girl. They were different though, they were weak and worn down, something was pulling her down.

He peered down from her gaze. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked rather fearful of her getting caught more then himself.

"How can one sleep on an empty stomach?" Heidi laid her head on her arms as her long hair hung over her delicate shoulder and rolled down the caged wall. Ludwig peered at her hair, it reminded him of the fairytale, Repunzel. "Besides, the beds are filled and I am lonely."  
"It's rather ridiculous to talk to your enemy as if you were their friend." The German replied quickly as he eyed away from her.  
The girl lifted her head." You are not my enemy."  
"What in the world could possibly give you that idea?" The German finally snapped at her. It wasn't an outburst of anger it was more of disbelief mixed with confusion. "How can you be so blind to see that I am the enemy? I am the reason you are here. It's my entire fault for gott's sake."

The girl didn't budge; Heidi peered down at him as if staring past him. "I'm not blind; you're the one who's blind." Ludwig glared at her rather frustrated. "You're blaming yourself for something that was inevitable. You're the one who is confused and frustrated, not me. I know why I'm here, I know my purpose here; you don't."

"Really now," he stepped closer to the Jewish girl. "Then tell me, what is your purpose here?"  
She smiled at him softly. "To make a difference."

The two remained hushed staring into each others eyes. Ludwig was awestruck by her answer. "A difference?" he questioned breathless.

"Yes, a difference," Heidi smiled as she pulled away. "Good night Beilderschmit."

"Wait!" he called out. "What difference?"  
She looked at him and smiled. "You'll figure out someday."


	6. Chapter 6

Trudging through the main office, Ludwig reached out to get a cup of coffee. The brew swirled through the air leaving a steam that swayed away like his mind. The German staggered and slumped over in the nearby and almost unstable wooden chair that squealed out and shifted in discomfort. Ignoring it's pleas of release he slumped in the seat and leaned towards the table making sure that if he fell, at least a part of the table would catch him.  
'What a night,' The German took a sip of the warm relaxing caffeinated beverage, 'A long restless night.'

"Tired, Beilderschmit?" A voice protruded through the air. Ludwig peered over at his chief who gave him a friendly heart warming smile. Giving the boss a small quiet nod he wondered if there was anything specific he was wanting, it wasn't usual for someone of a higher rank to strike up a regular conversation. The man chuckled and took a seat across from him and leaned toward him. "That's what it's like for everyone here." Pausing he eyed Ludwig's coffee and then back up to his blue eyes. He was the perfect race, perfect at everything. "All of us are worn out from watching these troublesome prisoners; they're all just a waste of time. They're very being is worth nothing to us." He peered off into space. "I wish we could just burn them all sometimes." The blonde chocked on his coffee and fought for air with a series of fitful coughs.

"Did I say something wrong?" The chief raised a dark eyebrow at Ludwig.  
"Nein, Nein." He postponed the fight to say a few words before lunging himself back in the battle once more. "Went down the wrong pipe." Ludwig cleared his throat and looked away.

After a few moments of silence he decided to change the subject. "Do you think you'll be able to last without sleep for another day?"

"I will do whatever task I'm required to do." The German said as he peered at the table with a long face.

The man didn't notice the shame in Ludwig's soft blue eyes and grinned. "I like you more and more everyday. You're very loyal-"  
'Like a dog to his master,' thought the German.

"Hardworking-"  
'Like a shoe maker not making business….'

"And very thoughtful."  
Ludwig tried not to grit his teeth. 'For what, burning a child?'

"I'm glad you were assigned here."  
Ludwig's thoughts continued on. 'So I could take care of your garbage in this horrid place?' Clutching his knees he forced the words out. "Thank you," the German closed his eyes and his un-amused frown appeared.  
The chief nodded still with that satisfied grin. "By the way, a new recruit will be coming in. He's from Austria, the guy used to work more in the medical and science field." He strummed his fingers on the table: Ba damp Ba damp. Nothing could possibly be more irritating at the moment.

"I was thinking you two could accompany each other since you're both new." The man paused to look at the blue eyed German. "And help the man, he probably has no idea what it's like fighting on the field or controlling a camp."  
Ludwig took a moment to think. He would rather be isolated when working, but it was an order. "I'll do it."  
A pleased smile spread on his face. "Then it's settled."  
'I'm a dog,' Ludwig thought. He bit his lip as a forlorn sensation over flowed within him. It never occurred to the man that he ever acted this way until now, so loyal, so obedient. Since he was young the German had always been told what to do, it's how he was raised.

"I have to get back to get back to work," the man saluted to the pondering German. "Try not to lollygag around here too much." Ludwig nodded at him and gave a salute before watching him leave. One last sip was taken from his coffee before he got up to leave.

Ludwig's day was filled with empty but worried thoughts. He was too distracted to pay attention to the outside world.  
"You're a thinker," that same familiar voice protruded in the air. With irritation Ludwig turned to see the dark haired beauty peering at him with a dreamy smile and eyes filled with wonder.  
"You're supposed to be working," He gave her a stern look, "Quit procrastinating. You're situation is already as dreadful as it is. You know what those men are capable of doing to you."  
Heidi cocked her head. "Are you sure you're fit to be a Nazi?" her smile still glinted in the scarce light that shined over the place. "Nazi's aren't supposed to care about prisoners or Jews like me for that matter."  
The German stepped back a red blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't tell if he should be offended or not. One things for sure though he wasn't the average Nazi in her eyes. But how could every person be the same from some group. He never thought of it until now. Maybe he wasn't the only one who began to find that his actions were wrong. When Hitler took control August 2nd he was sure the man would do his country good. They needed something to lift the load of their shoulders and cause them happiness. He looked around, but this, this was too much.  
The girl watched him with curiosity; she always wondered what went through his head. The blue eyed man could never stop thinking. His eyes struck her like a sword. She smiled glad to get his attention again, "But it's sweet that you care." Heidi closed her lips concealing her teeth. A faint pink appeared on her sunken cheeks. "And that's what a real soldier does," She approached him closer to make sure her point could be proven.  
"Get back to work Jew." He barked harshly. He swung his heavy gun in her direction as a threat but deep in his heart he knew couldn't hurt her. "Go on, get!"

Heidi gave a disapproving frown as she walked back to her place. He expected to her at least quicken her pace but she stood tall and completely fearless. 


	7. Chapter 7

(I'm so sorry my lovely viewers for not uploading in so long. I know you might not care much about my personal life but I have had trouble lately. I'm very busy and also I have been moping. I decided it was time to pick myself up again and start writing for the sake of my sanity. Please forgive me. For now I will write this chapter instead of doing ruthless final studies. Fuck them all. So excuse me if this chapter isn't quiet in synch to the last or that my writing is a little rusty.) (By the way, am I the only one who thinks of Adelle when I hear Roderich's last name? No? ok…)

A man arrived at the gates carrying his luggage waiting to be let in. He pushed up his glasses and stroked his hair back with his gloved fingers. The man was rather eccentric for being in this part of Germany. The brunette was clothed rather nicely, ruffled shirts and dress pants must be his style, or did all doctors wear this?  
Ludwig peered at him through the bars. "Who are you?"  
The man smiled as he held up a white permission slip that was now turning a yellowish hue from being soiled in the rain. "I'm Roderich Edelstein from the medical center in Vienna, Austria. I was sent to do some research here."  
This man was not going to survive this place, it was pretty clear. Ludwig sighed as he opened the gate. "We have been expecting you. I'm Ludwig Beilderschmit, the one who will show you around." He crossed his arms.  
"Nice to meet you," The Austrian held out his hand as the German took it with a firm shake.  
He headed back to the shack he had rested in before when he had first heard about the Austrian. The head of the squad had appeared greeting him. "Ah Mr. Edelstein, you've finally arrived!" He eyed the man wincing at his attire.  
"Yes," he smiled, "It's wonderful to finally arrive here through such difficult times." The Austrian paid no mind to the looks people were giving him. "Where is it I will work?"  
"Well, over near the fields in the back." The boss replied.  
Ludwig could remember exactly where he meant. It was the place he had first sent that kid hurling into his death. The German squinted holding his stomach, he grew sick just by the thought of it.  
"A-are you ok?" Edelstein took notice of it and couldn't help but care.  
"Yes," He nodded, "How about I go introduce him to his work area so he can set up." The German wanted to avert any form of attention from him.  
The permission was granted and he walked out to the area. He had avoided the area ever since that fateful day, and all he could hear was the woman screaming dwelling in his mind. His eyebrows furrowed and he walked faster trying to block out the cries. He reached the handle and his eyes attention immediately was caught by the shabbiness of the house. The paint that was once a white had now turned into a yellowish hue with bits of grey here and there. The inside wasn't as great either, the ceiling was peeling but the small chips refused to drop to the ground like the others. The metal cabinets had rusted and some of their drawers weren't attached to them and couldn't be found.  
"Well, I guess this is the place." The German shrugged looking back at Edelstein. He expected to see his face distorted in revolt but was only given a blank stare of his wandering amethyst eyes. The Austrian placed his luggage on the ground and viewed the area with an akimbo style as if he was plotting to turn this little ghetto room into something more "glamorous".  
"Yeah this will do, it's perfect." He nodded and got to his knees flipping the suitcase lid up as he rummaged through the medical supplies.  
The German looked around, "Who are you working with?"  
"No one," He muttered as he placed some of the supplies in the drawers and cabinets. "I'm working solo in this field."  
"All out here, alone?" Ludwig questioned.  
The Austrian turned clutching his other hand, he gave Ludwig a small gently smile and looked at the floor. "It's not that bad," His eyes darted following the light that had shine in. "I see a lot of people anyway."  
Ludwig nodded and left silently uttering a goodbye. He wasn't sure if he liked Edelstein, he seemed a little strange but couldn't put his finger on why it was.  
The dead grass tugged at his pants begging him not to go as he went back to his post. It was the same as everyday, he was leaning against the door watching the prisoners work doing nothing as he watched them starve and occasionally drop from exhaustion. He squinted out in the distance as realization hit him, they were healthier looking than before. Most of all there was less of them. Turning to the man next to him he muttered the question. "Where is the rest of them?"  
"They're with Edelstein," He replied glancing at him from the side. "Now, there will be less to watch over thanks to him."  
"I thought he was only a doctor," Ludwig frowned, "I thought Fuhrer didn't care about the prisoner's health, especially the Jews."  
The man had turned with a puzzled look on his face. "Beilderschmit, you are aware what kind of doctor he is right?" The blank look and silence had answered it all. The man let out a sigh, "He's more of a scientist you know?"  
"A scientist?" Ludwig wondered out of all the people they needed here it would be him. Scientist were better off with generals who demanded for weapons that promised to win the war. He stepped forward, curiosity was getting the better of him.  
The soldier shook his head and smiled. "For someone who was in the front field you sure are ignorant of what goes on behind the lines." Looking back up at him he gave a smug grin. "Run over there real quick and figure out. I won't mind watching the post while you're gone."  
Something seemed out of place about this man, the look in his eyes the tone in his voice. Ludwig's heart pounded roughly in his chest and he swallowed looking at the ground. He could be in huge trouble if he left his post and he couldn't trust this man. 'No, I have to know,' He thought looking up, his lips parted. "Alright, I will see this scientist." He walked out back to the little broken down building, the grass pushed against him trying to convince him to leave but he marched on. 'Something isn't right about this place, everything seems just plain wrong.' He looked around making sure he wouldn't get caught. 'These people are being mistreated and all of a sudden we have a doctor for them?' He couldn't comprehend the concept.  
A loud scream pierced the air of the small tiny building, a cry of agony. Ludwig took a step back wondering if it would be best to head back and continue to remain in the dark. He inhaled jaggedly and took a step forward as he gathered his strength. Brushing against the side of the house he leaned against the wall following the noise. The window to the side of him offered him to view what was going on, to help be rid of his curiosity. Peeking in his heart stopped and his eyes widened with horror. Watching the "scientist" cut into the patient live and pull out a few bones in their hand. The patient was jerking around in protest screaming, screaming for death. The bone cracked as he tore out the tip of the index and whipped it off with a rag.  
The German gagged and hit the floor, he couldn't watch anymore. His stomach flopped and his head began to spin growing nauseous. He got to his knees hold his head and muttered. "To think this man seemed pretty normal, pretty kind." He paused remembering how he thought the Austrian wouldn't survive. "Then I see, how sick and twisted everyone in this place actually is." He gagged standing up, it was time to go back to his post. For the rest of the day he refused to look anyone in the eye or even speak to a fellow worker. Being in the presence of these monsters disgusted him.


	8. Chapter 8

The German tried to avoid their new member as much as possible. The Austrian always would try to approach him in hope for a friendly conversation but Ludwig would always leave promising another day that would never come. Ludwig knew avoiding Roderich was nearly impossible but the grotesque scene he had seen a few days back still scorched and spoiled his mind. His stomach would turn at the instant thought, he would avoid eye contact with the Austrian because all he could see was the blood that covered him that day and the heavy taste of iron would invite itself rudely into his mouth.  
The pieces didn't fit together correctly; how could such an innocent looking man with such high intelligence commit such a foul deed? Surely Roderich understood how much agony the prisoner went through. Was it possibly he was a sociopath, did he enjoy tormenting others?  
Ludwig shook his head squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if to shut down everyone and everything. His ears rang loudly as the faint light caused silhouette illusions behind his closed lids. He grit his teeth squeezing his eyes tighter and tighter as the noise grew louder and louder.  
"Officer?" His blue eyes snapped open to peer down at the familiar face, It was the girl again.

Heidi gave a distant approach this time close to a flight stage. Her long beautiful locks had been shaven off leaving only patches of little hairs standing up. If you looked closely you would notice the lice roaming around on her bare head. "Y-you seem troubled." Though it was clear fear hindered her she was still curious and oddly enough worried for the German.  
"I'm tired," he lied letting out a loud sigh. He opened up his eyes after a moment of rest noticing she was still standing there, peering at him while biting her lip. 'I'm tired?' Ludwig questioned himself. 'This girl is exhausted; my worries are nothing compared to hers.' Shaking his head his voice boomed. "Get back to your post, get back to work."  
The girls reaction didn't change but quietly she turned to leave. She changed in ways in ways that seemed unlikely. Her energetic cheerful nature was gone and the hope was drained from her. She was looking so sickly thin and ill. He could almost see her bones through her fragile dirty skin. He held his head and let out a moan his heart pained him woefully. 'This is your fault.' He thought to himself his shoulders dropped and he went back to rubbing his closed eyes.  
"It's depressing isn't it?" Ludwig's heart dropped. He swallowed nervously as his eyes rolled to the Austrian's solemn face. The man he had tried to avoid froze as if he had made a mistake, he looked up into the german's eyes with a hidden spark of fear. The Austrian nervously bit his lip and turned. "To look at these filthy-"  
"Don't you have a clinic to attend to?" Ludwig hissed into his interruption.  
"Well," Roderich drew harder on his lip, "I'm finished with my patients and it's my break." He paused slowly whispering. "I'm not that hungry though."  
For some reason the German felt daring today, "What exactly did you do today?" The Austrian stiffened his eyes rolling to the side then to the ground as he lowered his head with difficulty. The German closed in, his hot breath glided across Roderich's pale skin. "I said, what did you do today?" He pressed on with clamped fist. "What is your job?"  
The Austrians remorseful eyes gazed back into his blue then it seemed that silence was louder than words until the daring connection was broken, "What's going on here?" The two turned realizing the captain had been standing there. The elder man had stepped between them a look of disapproval gliding with curiosity.  
"I was just curious of his- his occupation." Ludwig wanted to slap himself for stuttering in front of his boss. "I wanted to get to know Roderich a little better."  
The elder man's blue eyes twinkled with great pride as he looked at Roderich who was pretending that his boots were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "Now Roderich you shouldn't be so modest." He sighed as he lit his cigar offering them some and drew them back to his pocket when they declined. "Dr. Edelstein was well known in Austria for being highly skilled in the medical field, especially as a doctor." His lip curled. "He was noticed for trying to find cures for unknown sicknesses such as homosexuality or retardation for example, and had many patients flocking to him for questions before the war. Our fellow Nazi's had realized how talented he was even with performing surgery and we thought, you know we sure do need more skeletons for our children to learn about anatomy."  
The group grew silent, Ludwig grew pale and clammy. The man stepped forward. "You look ill Beilschmidt, have you been out in the sun for too long?"  
Ludwig pulled away shaking his head in disgust he didn't know what to say. Shouts were directed at him from behind, he couldn't decipher what they were saying as if it was some ancient language. He walked faster as they grew louder. He turned a corner only to bump into the Austrian. His ears rung and closing his eyes for a minuet he tried to ignore him.  
"Beilshcmidt stop please listen." Roderich had looked back to make sure no one was listening as he wrapped his thin hand near the crook of his arm.  
"Get off me!" He tried to shrug him off but the Austrian only persisted by holding tighter.  
"You have to listen to me." He whispered lowly still eyeing around. "You can't just walk off like that!"  
"Why shouldn't I? Because from the looks of it that's what everybody does." The German's voice boomed in anger. "That's all they do is walk away not saying a single damn word. But you know as long as you don't say anything and never announce your sense of right and wrong everything will be perfectly fine now won't it Edelstein? I'm guessing a coward like you would understand that."  
Roderich clamped up, his lips spread downward as he looked away shamefully. "By the sounds of it, I'm not the only coward." His soft reply stopped the world's axis from turning. The blonde's eyes dropped and he swallowed hard trying to down that awful regret of his hypocrisy. Edelstein took the Nazi's rough tired face into his hands to peer into his eyes deeply. Those beautiful amethyst eyes enchanted and soothed him. The silence drew between the two and all the man could feel was the beating of his heart and the heavy breathes between the two.  
The Austrian gave a sad smile then opened his mouth to speak. "It's not fair for any of us. Some of these sadistic men try to act out their blood lust on these poor people, but the truth is about a quarter of us can't sleep at night because of remorse. We're brainwashed though, the whole population is in fact, even the ones that sleep with doubts on their mind. Now don't lie to me because I know you were at a time also." The German looked away biting his lip. "It will get better someday it will cease and peace will be restored again." The Austrian paused sighing. "Now please don't make my life any harder on me then it already is."  
The German pulled away looking down at the brunet, his lips parted in shock. When he watched the man tearing out that prisoner's bones he didn't even flinch once yet now he could tell deep down he was struggling.  
"I never wanted to work here, and the truth is they didn't ask me. They captured me because the soldiers know that a scientist or doctor would never agree to it and the truth is no one has a say in what they can and cannot do because of this war." The Austrian shook his head trying to keep himself together as tears intensified his lovely eyes. As he spoke he would be caught peering around in a fearful hysteria of being caught. "I had no choice it was either do or die, I thought I was going to be something great, I thought I was going to help Germany of its disgrace from the first war, I…I thought." His voice lowered in a soft wail. "I never signed up for this. I'm a doctor not a soldier, but I kill people in more brutal ways than anyone can imagine. And when I complained you know what they said to me?"  
Ludwig froze still peering into his woeful face. For a man with such great composure his humanity was proven through his eyes, like any other living creature the gateway to a man's soul was through his eyes. He was innocent.  
"In order to learn we must create sacrifices and that I wasn't getting the picture that these jews, these gypsies, these outcast aren't regular human beings but demons." The Austrian drew his glasses away chuckling uncomfortable, trying to hide his instability. Thumbing the shirt into the lens he looked up giving a far off gaze. "I know you think I'm some monster, some inhuman corrupt doctor; but once you're sitting in that hospital room with a scalpel in your hands and your feet in my shoes you can't judge me. You have no idea what it's like in there."  
The German bit his lip nodding avoiding eye contact. All along he was so focused on the Austrian's faults that he forgot to see that he was still human. He felt the man brush past him as he looked back. This wasn't his idea of getting to know someone.


End file.
